redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Queen Geunevere
Hi Queen Geunevere, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:09, June 11, 2010 I see you used one of the names I suggested. ;) Welcome!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Welcome to the wiki if you need any help you can ask me or your bro (Blue as we call him). and WOW your avatar....... That is one fat cat. and Fanfics just look forUser blog:Laria Wavedeep/The Son Of A Warrior is the one I am Currently on but you should read The Taggerrung her other blog first it's the sequel. i also have a fanfic but I stopped it If you want to check It out you can, here it Is well if you want to get in touch I'm homeschooled so I can get on the Shout box whenever so, TTYL! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 21:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) This is a better name, but I still like Purple WISEHEAD. I hope you don't mind if I call you that :) Well, welcome to the community, and I hope you start a fanfic soon. Here is mine for your brother, if you care :) It's long, though, so beware!! AAAAAAAANDDDDD... I shall see you soon, I imagine :) Have fun here :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I think Bluestripe is quite capable of teaching you things and showing you how to do stuff...*glances at Bluestripe* But you can ask about anyone on this wiki. Fill out yore user page so we can get to know you. I hope we could be friends! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm back on now :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Queen Geunevere! Hope you have a good time here :). we talked on the shoutbox but I never gave an official greeting --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mouse Queen! Here you go! I hope you like it :} Let's see if I remember how to post a link... --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 22:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so shoutbox isn't working right now on my computer... just thought t'tell you so y'don' think that I vanished on ye! And Hollyberry is good :) Hey, can I add you to my fanfiction story? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hi! Uh, since you've just edited my a part of my user page, I've been wondering about what happened to the Friends Section (why have those signatures gone?). --Jadefang I am the seer of future and destiny! 03:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You should probably have a sidekick who once served your parents (like Alfred from Batman) and a childhood friend. For the sidekick, I suggest an otter or a squirrel. I'd stick with an otter. As for your childhood friend, you should have him/her be either a mouse or a squirrel. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha ;) Let me know when ya got a name. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 20:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) This is all I got: I think he should maybe be a mole witha faded gray tunicand maybe be a little hunchbacked. I think he should be kind of old like he's been with me a long time.He once worked for my parents and was a childhood friend. If it wasn't for me making him my servant, he would havehad to leave me to find another job. I couldn't bare to part from my lod friend so I offered him this job. Anything I'm missin'? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry Its ok, you don't have to worry about it too much. Eventually I can fix the section, so no problems there! :) --Jadefang I am the seer of future and destiny! 00:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :D :D :D HEY! I'm Blue's BEST Friend! :D no, jk. ^^ But hey!! Nice to meet you- hope you enjoy here at our zany wiki! At least, it's zany when I'm around, I don't know what it's like when I'm not... Ooooh Percy Jackson! Good taste in books, mate! :D I likey. What type of music are you into? What's your last name? How old are you? What's your ID number? Where do you live? What color is your room? No, just kidding. Blue -might- explain :p The music part is the only serious thing in that questionnaire... :D Anyway, welcome again, and hopefully I didn't scare you :) --Christain 01:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. We named a litter of kittens after Narnian characters, Caspian, Professor Kirke, Aravis and Shasta(my favorite). I know that CSLewis was called Jack but you can imagine why. His name was Clive Staples. Actually there are lots of people on this wiki who like the Chronicles of Narnia. I commented on that to someone and they said "It's hard to like Redwall without liking Narnia." Which is pretty true. TTYL-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 16:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am a stalker. I watch you at night... I'm in your closet :P No jk. haha :D Haha, cool. I'm not a big pop fan myself, but I do like some country :) I'm a big Metal/Hard Rock/Classic Rock fan, though I'll pretty much listen to everything :D Almost. Lol. you homeschool too, right, like Blue? :) --Christain 19:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yay!!! i'm making new friends on here all the time!! So you're new too? Cool. And you're Bluestripe's sister? ;) Hehe I love asking stalkerish questions! :D It's fun... ;) Cool. :) Yeah... What artists (Pop, Rock, Country, whatever. :))--[[User:Christain| Chris has a spectacular sig!Cookies. :) Come and get some! ]] 00:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You need to be on more! >:( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Purple Wisehead ;) What'cha been doin'?? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How're you doing? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice :) Did you have fun at the camps?? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I haven't done a lot this summer; I've been doing some drawing, having friends over, watching TV/movies...So, that's really about it! :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC)